Field of the Inventions
The present inventions relate to a method, apparatus, and system for obtaining on a dental prosthesis, and more specifically, a dental prosthesis that has, for example, a porcelain-coated crown with a coloring or tint that is visible from the outside of the prosthesis.
Description of the Related Art
It is known in the art that dental products such as porcelain-coated crowns can be manually colored or painted. It is also known, from other fields outside dentistry, that some components can be spray-coated with metal powder, such as in the Arcam® system, for example. Further, fully automated manufacturing systems for dental components have also been developed. For example, the Applicant of the present application uses the PROCERA® system. Other such systems and components are disclosed in Swedish patent application 0302971-1.
European Patent Application Publication EP1396237A1, entitled Strengthened Ceramic Restoration, also discloses a system for producing fully ceramic tooth restorations where coloring can be achieved by immersing the tooth restoration in a suitable color.